One To Bring the Darkness: One To Hold Up Light
by Angel of Halo
Summary: The three older outers are to patrol the outer parts of the galaxy, so Pluto sends Hotaru to help the ring the Fellowship. Given new powers, and fused with new tricks, it is up the Lyric (Taru) to bring the Fellowship together.
1. My Mission

Angel: Another fic. Sage: Damn you. Angel: No thanks. *Growl at each other and lunge for the other. * Duo: Ya well since those are about to tear out each other's hair, I explain. This fic has been worming around in Angel's mind for a while she finally got in onto paper. So why not post it ne? Angel: Ja ne. *sits atop a battered and beaten Sage*  
  
  
  
Scroll I: My Own Mission  
  
  
  
Dressed in a black top and a pair of tight jeans, she stood ready to shoot. Her body in perfect sync with her mind and eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung to her neck. It glistened in the sunlight the color of ebony and midnight. Twilight colored eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
Hotaru felt her heart race; she was ready for the challenge. Ready, Knock, Draw, Anchor, Aim, Release, Follow through. The arrow flew through the air and found its mark. Straight through the center of the target. She'd shot a perfect round. Four arrows formed a perfect circle with on in the center.  
  
"Nice." Hotaru turned and looked at Haruka. "And here I'd thought it would be stupid for you to take up archery as a hobby, but gods Firefly, ya done well." She swung down off the fence and walked over to where Hotaru stood, bow in hand.  
  
"Arrigato, Ruka-papa." Hotaru smiled. She just turned twenty making Haruka feel very old but still, Hotaru was her baby. She'd raised her, with the help of Michi and Suna of coarse. But to her, Hotaru was her daughter in every way.  
  
"You know we're leaving today?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Hai." Hotaru hung the long wooden bow over her shoulder and went to collect her arrows. "But you'll be back."  
  
"Hai." Haruka sighed. The three older outers were heading to the outset reaches of their solar system for a year. "You'll be able to contact us."  
  
"Don't worry papa." Hotaru put the arrows into the pouch on her back. "I'll talk to almost every day." She smiled.  
  
"Hai." Haruka felt herself becoming choked up. She had to say goodbye before the others got here or else they'd see her cry. She didn't ever cry, but now she could feel the tears ready to come. "Princess?"  
  
Hotaru turned, she knew Haruka was going to cry, and that made her want to cry too. Her papa never cried. Sure she was twenty now but it didn't matter Haruka was still her papa.  
  
Finally giving in, Hotaru flung herself at Haruka and started to sob. Hotaru's break down sent Haruka's own mind reeling and she started to cry. "It's only a year." Haruka whispered. "One hell of a long year."  
  
"Oh gods!" The two sobbing women turned to see Michiru standing by the gates. She practically leaped it and ran to the two, throwing herself into the group. Now three sobbing women stood hugging each other in the middle of a garden. Setsuna, who'd come about one minute after Michi, spotted the three and a small smile flittered to her lips.  
  
Poor Taru, the three of us shall have each other, but she'll be left with no one. I wonder... No I couldn't. But that world does need help, and Taru wouldn't have much time for sadness there. It would do her good, and she'd get an adventure like she's always saying she'll never have.  
  
Walking slowly to the group she brought her arms around Hotaru from the back. "Hey there Princess." She cooed. Hotaru sobbed harder. "Don't cry for I have a special task for you while we're away." Setsuna smiled as she felt Hotaru's breathing start to regulate.  
  
Michi and Ruka pulled away and started at Setsuna. "What do you have planned?" Ruka asked.  
  
"Nothing to big." Suna said turning Hotaru around to face her. "Listen little one, I have a mission for you. It will last one year from today, and you'll be back on the same day at the same minute we are. Alright?"  
  
"Hai. I think. What do I have to do?" Hotaru wiped at the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hai, I'd like to know what crazy thing you're sending our baby off to do." Michi said.  
  
"You'll be going to another dimension were war is being waged between evil and good. Lord Sioron is winning I'm afraid, and the only thing that's keeping him from holding all power is a small group of people who hold what he needs, the 'one ring to rule them all.'" Setsuna explained everything that had been happening from the begging to the end.  
  
"So what I need to do is help these people get to Mount Doom and destroy the Ring of Power?" Hotaru asked, the light of a challenge coming into her eyes as the last of the tears fell down.  
  
"Hai." Setsuna said. Ruka and Michi were about to object but Hotaru raised a hand to silence them.  
  
"You three have missions and adventures like this everyday, I don't. For once, I'd like to do something were I can make a difference, however small or big it may be." Hotaru sighed. "I want to do it!"  
  
"Alright." Setsuna smiled. "You'll be a fae."  
  
"Fae?"  
  
"A faerie." Setsuna said. "Fairies are rare in Middle Earth, so that will explain why they haven't seen you around anywhere. Faerie magic is great, and they are masters of healing. They live in secret and don't usually help others unless they think there's a need. So it is up to you now love, go and help Froto Bagins and the Fellowship. For they need you." Hotaru nodded.  
  
"What do I need with me? And how am I supposed to become a faerie?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Magic love." Setsuna raised her hand and the time staff appeared. Waving it over Hotaru, she suddenly felt like she was changing.  
  
Her hair grew longer, to her waist. Her eyes grew softer, like doe eyes. Her eyes became a bit pointy. A golden aura surrounded her. Her healing magic became stronger. Her cloths change to a white top and brown pants.  
  
A brown rope twined around her waist. Attached were small pouches of herbs and crystals. Her bow became older, more elf looking. A silver necklace entwined around her neck, the pendant was of a silver faerie. Her shoes disappeared. And finally light silver and violet wings spread out from her back.  
  
Hotaru twirled around; it was so strange. She was a faerie. A faerie she was! Hotaru let a giggle escape her lips.  
  
"You'll be known as Lyric MoonShadow. You hold the power of shadows, light, healing, and life. Be careful." Setsuna warned.  
  
"I will." Hotaru grinned. She fluttered her wings a bit. "Can I fly?"  
  
"Hai." A small yip of glee tore from Hotaru's lips.  
  
Haruka watched as Hotaru changed. She looked like a firefly, Ruka decided. Her little princess firefly. Smiling sadly, she walked over and threw her arms around Hotaru.  
  
"Ruka-papa." Taru whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you." Ruka said and pulled away. Drawing something from her waist, Ruka handed Taru a dagger. "Just in case."  
  
"Thank you papa."  
  
Michi came next, she hugged Hotaru so tightly. She didn't want to let go. "Here." She whispered and handed Taru a mirror. It wasn't the aqua mirror, but it was much like it. The sign of Saturn was engraved at the tip of the handle. "If you need anything, this will help. You can talk to us through it, and you can see things that are happening in Middle Earth no matter where you are."  
  
"Thank you mama." Hotaru said, she could feel tears coming again. She tucked the dagger and the mirror into her belt.  
  
Setsuna came next. "This" She said holding out a pouch, "Is a special thing." Hotaru opened it and found a small ring inside. It had engravings in some strange language. For some reason, Hotaru could read it though. "It fae." Setsuna said.  
  
"'One from Shadow, one with heart. Bring to the land reborn, givith the world new hope.'" Hotaru read.  
  
"One ring of eternal darkness, and one ring of eternal light. Queen Serenity made it. She knew of Middle Earth, watched closely for so many years, praying the one ring of evil would not be found. But now it has, and so this ring will help you on you're quest. A present from her."  
  
Hotaru nodded slowly, this was meant to happen, she knew it. "This portal shall take you." Setsuna said raising the Time staff. A black portal appeared. "Middle Earth holds great perils. But you shall have friends and allies who will be there for you." Setsuna hugged Hotaru again. "Be careful."  
  
Haruka ran and gave Hotaru one last hug. "One year and we'll see each other again Firefly. I'll be counting down the days." Ruka kissed Hotaru on the forehead. "I love you my little one."  
  
"I love you too." Hotaru whispered.  
  
"Don't forget me." Michi said. "I'll miss you my little girl. I love you."  
  
"I love you mama."  
  
"Goodbye." Both said as Hotaru ran through the portal and into the dark of night. The woods surrounded her as the portal disappeared behind her. Sighing Hotaru looked for anything or anyone.  
  
In the distance she spotted smoke. A fire, her heart jumped. Maybe this would be them. Froto Bagins and the Fellowship. Yet, a feeling of dread washed over her. Setsuna had said that the Fellowship had been broken up. Now three went after two hobbits and the Ring Bearer, Froto, plus Sam another hobbit were on their way to Mount Doom.  
  
Who should she look for? Maybe her job was to bring them all back together. Yes, Hotaru thought, she'd bring them all together.  
  
"Well Taru.." That wouldn't due. "Lyric. you're on your own." Smiling to herself, Hotaru started towards the fire. 


	2. Captures......

Sage: You'll never guess what. Duo: Nani? Sage: Angel's getting a foreign exchange student from Japan this Saturday! Angel: Her name is Akane Tanaka. Duo: Yatta! Yaten: Well at least she's not like Angel. Sage: Actually. Yaten: No. Please tell me she's not! Duo: Fraid so buddy. Angel: You'll just have to live with it boy-o  
  
  
  
Oh and don't forget, Lyric is Hotaru. If you'd rather I call her Taru, just tell me cause I don't want to make it too complicated, ne? Saturn Angel: yes I am pairing her with you know whom. Just don't ruin it. Though most might figure it out in this chapter. ^_^ Everyone else: Thanks for the spelling corrections. I needed them. I'll redo the first chapter at some point, not yet though. I'm lazy and the fact I'm giving her another chapter so soon, well ya.. -_-' Ja ne. R&R minna-san!  
  
~Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's been a whole day since you've begun, Taru." Hotaru said to herself. "Wait, that's wrong, Lyric." Sighing, Lyric finished cooling her face off in the quiet stream. She'd stopped at nightfall for a quick refresher but decided to start again, getting the feeling she was being watched. Because of such a feeling, she'd hidden her wings, she had no idea how she'd done it she just had. So now, she looked somewhat more.. Human.  
  
Straitening, Lyric peered around her. A rustle from within a bush caused her to jump around and stare shaking at the spot. She had no idea what could be after her. But she found it only to be a squirrel. Taking one nervous step after another she started at a fast walk. Yet it wasn't fast enough.  
  
A twig snapped behind her, now she knew someone or.. something was following her, but she couldn't tell what. She needed to get to the fire, to the Fellowship, now! Run. she thought and started to do just that. Soon her body was screaming for her to stop, her heart yelling for sleep. Everything was tired.  
  
But the presence behind her was getting closer. She had to find the Fellowship before.  
  
There, she was right at the fire, one step more and she'd be with the Fellowship. Or at least part of it anywase. One step. 'No.' A hand covered her mouth and another pulled her against a man's body. She struggled but the man pulled her further away.  
  
Further from her mission, further from her plans. 'I can't just let myself be overpowered.' Pulling what strength she had, she struggled against him. No use. But a thought struck her. A small smile formed on her lips as she bit down on the hand causing the man to pull back and yelp. Taking this as her chance, Lyric slipped out of his other arm and ran towards the fire.  
  
She burst into the clearing and found. "No."  
  
Lyric's eye's widened. This couldn't be the Fellowship. They were. hideous. Orcs. That's how'd they'd been described. These monsters could be nothing else but them. She should have trusted her instincts. Not here. This wasn't them. And the man, he'd been trying to help her. She knew it.  
  
The creatures turned all attention to her and took her as fresh meat. She screamed and turned to run, but some had come from behind. She was surrounded. Two came from behind and held her in their slimy arms. Another Orc, being as evil as possible, took his knife and slashed her three times across her front. A scream of pain tore form Lyric's throat and a river of tears poured down from her eyes. Pain. It hurt so much.  
  
The last thing she saw was the hideous face of one Orc as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Two minutes after, the man that had been trying to take her away came charging into the group. Two others were with him all ready for the fight at hand. They had swords drawn, well two swords and one bow, ready for battle. The Orcs didn't have a chance, taken off guard as they were.  
  
Blood spilled all over the group, running black as night. Evil blood, one man shuttered. Soon all fell, and the three men and Lyric were left. "Legolas, is she alright?" One man stood tall and proud, surveying the scene. He slid his sword back into its case. "Why would the girl fight you off and run for here? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Legolas sent a sad look at Aragorn. The blonde haired elf took the delicate girl and set her on a clear patch of earth, away from the Orcs carcasses.  
  
"Aye, the stupid lass could have gotten killed. Or worse, turned into one of those nasty things." Gimli glared at the dead things on the ground, blood pouring out of them. "How is she?" He glanced at the tiny thing. "Strange looking for a human." He muttered  
  
Legolas examined the wounds on her arms and legs, light scratches and minor black and blues. But there were tares in her shirt so. He sighed. "She seems okay now, but I'll have to check under these tears." He started to cut at the cloth. "It's a tough material."  
  
"Let me at it!" Gimli said ready to tear the stuff off.  
  
"No." Aragorn scowled. "Legolas will see to the girl and then we'll be off. It's not safe here. She can travel with us until." He stopped, breath catching in his throat at the sight of her wounds. Deep slashes marked her creamy skin. Three of them ran parallel across her stomach, and one across her breasts, still hidden a tiny bit by the thin material that covered her top. "By the gods." He said crossing himself.  
  
"Is she going to live?" Gimli asked, his eyes wide. Sure a man like this, well it wasn't that bad, but a woman.. That was a different story.  
  
"I think so." Legolas sighed. Taking an herb from a pouch he carried, he started to rub it into the wounds. "I need water and clean cloth. Something to make into strips to bandage the wounds." Aragorn nodded and hurried to get what he could from their supplies. Gimli turned away, being as much of a gentle man as possible, as Legolas cut away the fabric that guarded her chest.  
  
The girl moved slightly, she could feel the pain even in sleep. Legolas pushed her hair from her forehead and started to murmur in Elfish; soft words of comfort and healing. His voice echoed into the deep darkness in which Hotaru rested, trying to escape the pain. She didn't want to be Lyric anymore; she wanted to be back at home, with no more pain. Yet a bright light, soft and warm started to engulf her. Words.. Of a different language were vibrating around her. Somehow, she knew this language too. A light voice, full of tenderness took her into the light. She felt safe.  
  
Aragon returned with strips of white fabric torn from a clean shirt he'd had and a jar full of water. Legolas took them gratefully as Aragon turned to face the same way as Gimli, he too not wanting to.. see too much. Pushing a strand of dark hair back, he sighed. Tonight would be long.  
  
Legolas poured the water over the girl's wounds. She winced but didn't cry out. Slowly, he took more herbs out and rubbed them over the lower two cuts. And then he turned his attention to the upper. 'This is no big deal.' He told himself. Yet, when he'd first seen her he'd felt a. connection. 'She needs help. I'm giving it to her.' He tried to convince himself. He couldn't quite do it though.  
  
Finally done, after an hour of repeatedly rubbing herbs and water over the wounds, he wrapped the cloth strips around her, calling Aragorn over to lift her a tiny bit off the ground. 'Finished.' He prayed she'd make it. "She can travel now?" Gimli asked hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't think so." Aragorn said. "She'll need to ride, but we have no horse, or be carried and." Legolas stopped him.  
  
"I'll carry her. We need to leave here." Slowly, Legolas lifted Lyric's fragile body into his arms. The girl was light! He could have carried her in his hand, Legolas decided. But her wounds made him cautious.  
  
"Let's be off them!" Gimli bellowed causing the birds that had taken to the trees near by to swoop of squawking.  
  
"Hush." Aragorn ordered. "You might bring more attention then what's needed to us." 


	3. Friends and Happenings

Angel: Sorry for the late update. Been really busy. I think somewhere I said this left off at the end of the Fellowship. I watch Two Towers awhile ago and I think I can push it up to a bit into it. I'm going to go into the stuff of the Two Towers. I suggest, if you haven't seen it, you don't read this unless you want some spoilers, though I don't want anyone to quite reading! Please keep reading.  
  
Sage: Whatever.  
  
Angel: I might add another muse.  
  
Duo: Another one?  
  
Yaten: Who?  
  
Angel: hm... Legolas might be a good addition.  
  
Sage: An elf?  
  
Angel: Maybe. Oh ya.. I use and elfish word in here as Taru's nicknames, it means morning child. And please forgive me if I get the events and order and stuff out of whack it's been awhile since I've seen it and the stupid people don't have the Two Towers of video out yet! *hiss*  
2 days later.......  
  
Hotaru felt something soft rub against her cheek. Slowing she opened her eyes. The sun was bright, but she didn't blink the blessed light away. 'Where am I?' Memories started to flood back to her and she shut her eyes tight. 'No. I'm not here. I'm safe at home.'  
  
Hotaru let her eyes drift open again and she looked around slowly. Three men, or what looked like men, where sitting around a fire. They wore strange clothes, like her's.  
  
'Where are my clothes?' Hotaru looked down, all she wore was a brown shirt that reached her knees.  
  
Aragon glanced over at the girl and turned his gaze away. After a moment he blinked and spun to face her. "She's awake." He murmured to his companions. Gimli and Legolas looked over at the fragile woman.  
  
Hotaru attentively sat up. The pains that flared through her chest made her wince, but she managed to stay up.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" A voice asked.  
  
Hotaru's eyes flew to the three men who were now watching her. "I think so." Her own voice was raspy, she realized, and her throat was dry.  
  
"Here." The blonde one with pointy ears got up and handed her some sort of green pod like thing. She looked at him for a second then took the object from him.  
  
Assuming it was safe, and that, hopefully, she could trust these men; she moved it to her lips, her eyes still on the men, she drank.  
  
"I'm Legolas." He pointy eared man said.  
  
"Gimli." The short dwarf, she supposed, said. He grunted and gave a half smile, Hotaru thought he looked like a frumpy little Scottish man who's just woken up. A smile spread to her lips and she tried very hard to keep a giggle from escape. It was after all absurd that she feel like laughing in the middle of a strange world with three strange men.  
  
"And I'm Aragon."  
  
"I'm Lyric, though I am also called Hotaru." She murmured. "I suppose I should thank you for rescuing me. I feel so foolish for running into that camp like that."  
  
"Don't worry." Legolas said, "I would run too if someone came up and grabbed me from behind."  
  
"My foolish friend here didn't give any warning he was a friend." Aragon said. "You'll have to excuse him."  
  
Legolas shot his friend a glance but turned his attention to the girl.  
  
"Why were you out in the woods alone?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I.. I was looking for the Fellowship." She finally said, deciding she could trust her three rescuers, though she did move her eyes down to the supplies looking for a weapon if she needed one. "I wanted to see if I could help."  
  
The three men passed looks between one another and Aragon sighed, "You've found part of them."  
  
"I do not know why a meager elfin woman would want to find us though." Gimli grumbled giving her an odd look.  
  
Hotaru flushed in furry, who was this guy to call her meager and act like she couldn't do a thing. She'd show him! 'But I can't.' Hotaru scolded herself. 'I'm here to help them, not show a short guy up.'  
  
"Well, I thought maybe I could."  
  
"I highly doubt.."  
  
"Gimli." Legolas said stopping the dwarf. "I think we ought to let miss Hotaru rest. She still must be tired and a bit pained."  
  
"Alright." Gimli muttered casting a glance at the woman, "Rest then elfin."  
  
He turned away and walked back towards the fire. Aragorn sighed and turned to finish mixing the soup that was bubbling nicely over the fire.  
  
"Don't mind Gimli." Legolas murmured as he took a seat next to Hotaru. "He's just sore cause I beat him again."  
  
"Beat him? At what?"  
  
"Killing Orcs."  
  
"O-k." Hotaru said not sure why they'd make a contest out of it.  
  
Legolas smiled, "You're not elfin are you?" Hotaru's eyes flew to his in surprise. "I saw you're wings." Legolas murmured in explanation. "At the river."  
  
"It was you watching me?"  
  
"I was going for water, I saw you, and was sort of surprised. You're fae?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The fae are supposed to be mostly extinct. A few live scattered in forests. Is this your forest?"  
  
"No. I'm a wanderer."  
  
"Ah.. Here." He said softly moving the shirt up slightly. Hotaru gasped as his hands touched her skin.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Checking you're wounds."  
  
"Oh."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
After an hour of the three men's company, Hotaru found she liked them all very much. Even Gimli whose cynical whit was actually quite funny when it came right down to it. They told her of their quest to find the two small hobbits that had been taken prisoner and how close they felt to finding them. They were near to Rohan, Aragorn had explained, showing her a map of the Middle Earth.  
  
"Wow." Hotaru murmured. "I didn't know my travels had brought me this far."  
  
"And I don't understand why you came anywase." Gimli remarked for the thousand time that day. "You're just a tiny girl with no muscle to ya. And you're hurt."  
  
"Gimli." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"And you elfin, you're to taken with the girl to keep your eyes ahead of you."  
  
Hotaru blushed, and glanced at Legolas who smirked slightly at Gimli. "If she were a dwarf I suppose you wouldn't be distracted?"  
  
"That's a whole other matter all together."  
  
And the bickering would continue as the four walked along the woodland path. But after a few minutes more, Aragorn signaled for quiet. "Look," he murmured.  
  
Down below them was Rohan, the endless fields and wonders of the Rohan. "The Riders will be about. We must treed lightly."  
  
"The Riders?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Sometime I wonder if you've never seen the light of day." Gimli sighed.  
  
"Don't mind him, Aurhen, he's always like that." Legolas muttered with a quick grin.  
  
Hotaru smiled; life here wasn't going to be that bad, just as long as she got to stay with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. They were funny. Well, Aragorn was a bit quiet, but he was nice and he told her lots of information she'd need to help in this world.  
  
"Hurry." Aragorn scolded the elf and dwarf, "You two are slowing us down. Lyric is the one hurt, not you two."  
  
Gimli grinned, "It was the elfins fault."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
They were surrounded. Hotaru shuttered and moved closer to Legolas. "What are we going to do?" She whispered to him as the Riders of Rohan looked down upon them.  
  
Aragorn gave her look to silence her and talked with a man who seemed to be the leader. With a few words the Riders undid the circle and started off again. From what she'd heard, they creators that had taken the hobbits were slain. But that did not mean they were, did it?  
  
Aragorn and the others approached the battle torn area where the hobbits would have been around, but they were not there. Sober looks passed onto the men's faces as they looked around for their friends. But to no avail, they could not be found.  
  
But Hotaru spotted something, "Does that look like tracks?"  
  
Legolas glanced to where she was looking and smiled slightly, "Come." He murmured and talked aloud as he went, the others following behind. "They were tied. came here... fell.. Went..." And so on, short murmurs of thought passed from his lips.  
  
"They went into the woods." Aragorn said.  
  
'So are we.' Hotaru thought, 'if the hobbits went off a cliff we'd probably jump too.' It wasn't usually in her nature to be so cruel in thinking, but everyone needs to get it out sometime.  
  
The forest was dark and cold. Deprived of life, almost. Legolas looked worried, his eyes darted from here to there. And to Hotaru's bafflement, she could feel the peculiarity in the air was well. Maybe it was the new powers and such that that she'd gotten when she'd stepped into Middle Earth.  
  
As it went, they walked quietly through the wood. Treed lightly, Aragorn kept saying. What did treading lightly have to do with the unfilled dreams that inhabited the wood in which they were now?  
  
"It's late." Gimli said. "And that light does not look like the sun."  
  
"No." Hotaru said, and slid behind Aragorn.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The light turned out to be Gandof the White. Hotaru had heard of him thanks to Aragon's stories and tales. He explained what had happened in their journey so far and the sorrowful things that were happening as they spoke.  
  
"We mount up and ride." Gandof said, motioning to horses that appeared from the horizon. Aragorn mounted up and helped Gimli with him. Gandof smiled slightly at her and tipped his hat, as if he knew some secret that only they shared.  
  
Hotaru began to think he knew who she was; really, who she was. And from where. But she had no time to ponder the subject because Legolas had wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the horse. She blushed, and then scolded herself for the blush. So she had a crush on Legolas, did that matter? 'Yes.' She thought, 'oh yes.'  
  
"To Rohan." Gandof shouted and took off. Aragorn and Legolas reined the horses into gallops and they were off. 


End file.
